The Woman
by TaylaNovak
Summary: She was a secret that Emma was willing to keep forever. She was a memory that was only saved by a simple photograph and a lifetime of memories. She was the woman. The Woman. For there was none like her, nor would there ever be. Emma's life had been on a downward spiral before she met her. Before her life changed forever. Before she fell in love. Femslash. First Emma/OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She was a secret that Emma was willing to keep forever. She was a memory that was only saved by a simple photograph and a lifetime of memories. She was the woman. _The Woman_. For there was none like her, nor would there ever be. Emma supposed that's why she was so drawn to Regina, a queen among peasants, a woman so greatly touched by elegance and beauty that it seemed to turn heads in every room even before she'd arrived. A gray soul and a dark heart that could love with every fiber of her being, or hate with every piece of the precious organ. Complex, illustrious, mysterious. Even Regina, for all her fierceness simply could not compare. But Emma's woman was gone, and she would never return. Until the day she did…

She hadn't meant for anyone to find out, but her son happened to be snooping that day. He was supposed to be helping Emma move her things out of her parents' apartment. Things hadn't been going well lately, not with Emma trying to take back her life, be more than just the town's savior. The prince and princess were less than pleased and Emma, ever the one with the temper, decided to pack up and ship out. Regina had actually given her a house on the edge of town and she gladly took it. If only for some peace. Anyways, that was the day Henry found the photograph. Well, he took it out of the locked steel, velvet lined box that Emma so carefully tucked it in. She was setting up the tv when she heard him.

"Who's Penelope?"

Emma whipped around, knocking the tv off the stand and shattering it on the floor. She barely noticed it. Her eyes were only on the picture in his hand, only noticing the rough way he was holding it. The corner would be bent now. His fingerprints would be smudged all over it too. Her precious picture. She quickly went to take it. "What are you doing with this, Henry?" She walked into the kitchen and found the box it had been in. She tenderly wiped the picture on her shirt, smoothed down the corner and slid the picture back into its box, locking it again.

Henry was looking at her like she was crazy, but she paid him no mind. "Who is Penelope?"

"An old friend." She said. "This was locked for a reason."

"It's just a picture." He scoffed.

"Henry." They both looked up at Regina's stern expression as she walked regally into the room. "Apologize." She commanded. For a moment, Henry looked like he might do something stupid like roll his eyes. His relationship with Regina had been shattered and torn to pieces over the last few months. He pushed Regina away until she stopped fighting for him, stopped fighting altogether, stating that she'd rather be Regina than play hero with people she despised. Still, she commanded respect from her former son. He apologized softly and stormed out of the house. Regina looked up at Emma. "Need some help?"

"Um, yeah. I...broke the tv."

Regina smirked as she removed her coat and hug it up. She walked back into the living room and Emma placed the box back on the table. She jumped when everything in the moving boxes started unpacking themselves and going to their proper places. Regina magically helped her finish and arrange the new furniture and even went to get dinner for them. The two relaxed in the living room and ate their dinner in mutual companionship. Not too long ago either the two former enemies had become good friends. After countless battles and peace finally settling on the town, Emma Swan truly considered Regina Mills to be her best friend.

"May I ask?" Regina said softly as Emma lounged on the couch while the queen sat in a recliner, drinking red wine. Emma had a glass as well but it didn't appeal to her.

The blonde sat up straighter. "I can't talk about her."

"No, the picture." Regina said. "You cherish it so sweetly. It's the only one you have, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Emma sighed. "When we...parted ways, I couldn't bring anything with me, but I managed to grab one picture. I've kept it almost my whole life. Well, as much of my life as I care about."

"She must have been special."

"Actually...she was a lot like you." Emma smiled a little. "Beautiful, crazy smart, perceptive. She was rich and elegant and royal. She'd had a hard life, done bad things, was the nicest and most protective woman I knew." She looked up at Regina. "She saved my life once. And she said she would repay me by giving me a new one." Emma took a deep breath, as though carrying the weight of her friend's memory had been heavy and she was finally getting rid of it.

"Why did you two part ways then?" Regina asked. "She sounds lovely and you clearly loved her."

"Long story." Emma closed her eyes for a moment.

"Emma." Regina said, gaining her attention again. "It's okay. I understand. You don't have to tell me."

Emma nodded. "I really miss her."

"I'm sure you do." Regina looked up at the clock. "I should go. I have to go meet Mal. We're going to watch a movie tonight."

Emma grinned. "You finally asked her out?"

"No...I was too timid to." Regina scowled. Emma wasn't sure if she was more surprised by the fact that Regina admitted she was scared or just the fact that Regina was scared of anything. Maleficent seemed to be the only one who could bring out this blushing, clumsy side of Regina, which Emma found as just the cutest thing. The brunette did not agree, but she didn't need to for it to be funny.

"Well, i hope you have a good night." Emma walked the queen to the door. "Thanks for the house by the way."

"Of course, Miss Swan. I'll see you tomorrow." Regina gave her a hug before leaving and Emma decided to take a shower and go to bed. Laying on the cool sheets, she couldn't help but think about Penelope. She had no idea if she was even alive or in jail or anything. Penelope hadn't contacted her in almost 4 years. Maybe she moved on. Thinking about that hurt more than anything. She closed her eyes, remembering The Woman. Penelope Croft.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _She was 19 now, and had only been released from prison a week ago. She was unemployed, broke, and homeless. To top it all off, Neal had disappeared, leaving a heartbroken Emma Swan to find her way in the world. She had been unlucky to be imprisoned in New York, the place of loudness, rudeness, and high prices. In a single night, all of that would change. It started with boxes of wine. Emma was just walking down the street, holding her bag of meager belongings in her hand, looking for a cheap place to eat for the night. She happened to pass a luxury town car. She didn't pay much attention to it, but a soft hand on her arm made her pause and look into the most beautiful bright green eyes she'd ever seen. They belonged to a breathtaking woman with elegantly tanned light brown skin and long luxurious dark brown hair that cascaded around her shoulders. She looked almost regal, wearing a classy long purple gown and heels that seemed impossible for any woman to walk in. She might've been a supermodel because Emma felt like she had seen her somewhere before._

" _Excuse me, darling." She had a very fine british accent. "Do you mind doing a little work? I'll pay you for it of course." At the word pay, Emma was all aboard. The woman lead her to the back of the car where several crates of wine were sitting on the ground. Emma put down her bag and started to put the crates into the trunk of the car. "Are they heavy, dear? I would make my driver get out and do it but he just had leg surgery a couple months ago."_

" _It's fine, Miss…"_

 _The woman smiled. "Penelope. Penny."_

" _I'm Emma." Emma smiled, blushing furiously. She finished the job in less than half an hour. It was chilly outside and Penelope wasn't wearing a coat, but she never bothered to get back into her car. Probably to make sure none of her wine was stolen. Her friendly smile turned into some kind of playful smirk that Emma didn't really understand. Either way, Emma needed the money and she was shocked when Penelope counted out $1,000 from her purse and placed it in her hand._

" _Thank you so much, Emma. But I do have one more request. Will you join me for dinner? I think we could both use a nice hot meal."_

 _A wad of cash and a free meal? This must be a dream. "I guess. You don't seem like a serial killer or anything." Emma picked up her bag and stuffed the money inside it._

 _Penelope only laughed. "I would absolutely love to keep a lovely thing like you locked in my cellar. If you didn't drink all my wine." She moved to enter the car when a gunshot was fired, making both women freeze. A couple of masked intruders walked out of the nearby alley, both holding guns. One was pointing directly at Emma._

" _Hand over all your money and we let you live." One said, looking at Penelope and holding the gun directly in front of her face._

 _The brunette scoffed. "No." In a single fluid, she grabbed his wrist and broke it, taking the gun from his grip and shot him in the leg. She pointed it at his comrade and shot him in the arm. While he fell to the ground, she took both guns and climbed into her car as though none of this had surprised her in the least. Emma swallowed and quickly followed suit. "Nasty bit of business. Are you alright, Emma?"_

" _No." Emma said. "That was cool!"_

 _Penelope chuckled. "Well, I had to learn how to defend myself in this ghastly city. I much prefer London. Much more of a challenge to mug someone."_

" _Do you live in London?" Emma asked curiously._

" _I used to. Business brought me to the states."_

" _What do you do?"_

" _I am an entrepreneur, an investor, inventor, model and businesswoman." Penelope smirked. They arrived at their destination quickly without Penelope even telling the driver where. Emma stepped out and offered her hand to help Penelope out. "Thank you, darling."_

" _So, you're rich?"_

" _Indeed."_

 _Emma looked up at the upscale restaurant. The Red Lounge. It was elegant and gaudy and extravagant. Everything she wasn't. She looked down at her dirty, torn jeans and faded blue shirt and her scuffed up boots. She would most certainly look like a sheep among wolves. Penelope took hold of her arm and lead her in fearlessly. While the blonde almost cowered, Penelope skipped the long line of the place, told them her name and continued on their way to a table near the center of the lavish restaurant. She ordered the best wine they had and told Emma she could order anything she wanted. She was a calm woman, smiling and happy. And yet she was imposing and elegant. Aristocratic almost._

" _So, Emma. Tell me about your life. Tell me about you. What do you like?" Penelope asked._

" _I would rather learn about you." Emma said, not wanting to divulge the information of her pathetic life to a complete stranger. "Such as, do you always pay random workers a lot of money for small tasks and take them to dinner?"_

" _No. Just you."_

" _Why me?"_

" _You looked tired and hungry. Maybe I just wanted to help." Penelope answered._

 _Emma swallowed and drank some of the wine. It was incredibly sweet but strangely good._

" _Will you answer my question?" The brunette asked._

" _Fine. I'm an orphan, okay?"_

" _I am too."_

 _Emma frowned. "You are?"_

" _Yes. Continue please."_

" _Okay, I grew up in the foster system. You probably know how horrible that is." Penelope nodded. "And just a year ago I met the man I thought I would be with forever. The one to understand me. We were...going to have a baby."_

" _My goodness, what happened?"_

" _He framed me for a crime he committed and I was sent to jail. I just got out a week ago and...I gave the baby up for adoption. Haven't seen the father since." She laughed sadly. "He even took my fucking car."_

" _I'm terribly sorry."_

 _Emma shook her head. She'd spent every waking moment in prison thinking things would be different and that she should've seen it coming but only ended up hating herself for it. She knew that wishing never yielded any results. But there was nothing she could do anymore. "So yeah, that's the tragedy of my life. What about you? You going to tell me that you grew up as a poor orphan and decided to make something of yourself?"_

" _No." Penelope sighed. "I did very bad things as a child." Her eyes darkened with sadness and she looked down at the glass of wine in front of her. "I never believed that I could be more than a street rat, a common thug with no home and no family. Until I met a man who gave me a chance. He mentored me and I discovered I had a knack for business. So here I am." she looked up again, eyes lighting up again. "And I am need of an assistant. Companion would be more appropriate actually. And you are everything I require."_

" _Wait...you're offering me a job?" Emma said in disbelief._

 _Penelope smiled. "Yes. You will be paid handsomely for your services. You would stay with me in my home, do some things around the house. I will pay for your room and board, all of your food and of course we'll have to go shopping. Can't have you carrying around all of your belongings in a backpack, now can we?"_

" _You have no idea who I am-"_

" _I know enough. Please accept.". Penelope insisted. She looked up as their expensive dinners were placed in front of them. It was a hard deal to turn away. Free room and board. Free food and free clothes. Emma looked up at the beautiful woman._

" _Alright. Deal."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma opened her eyes and sat up in bed. It was 2 in the morning and she hadn't gotten any sleep. She decided to get up and went to her closet, pulling out the small box with the picture in it once again. She opened it and pulled out the picture, as well as the $1,000 hidden inside the velvet. She never spent it. Never needed it. From the moment they met, Penelope made sure that she would never spend another dime in her life. For the first time in Emma's life, she was kept and cared for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Where are we?" Emma muttered, sitting up after falling asleep in the town car. Penelope smirked at her while the blonde looked outside at the small town they were riding through. "We're not in New York, are we?"_

" _No, dear. We're in Lititz, Pennsylvania. A quaint little place that I fell in love with. You'll soon adore it." The brunette smiled. Emma watched the small shops start to disappear and soon they were driving down a long driveway lined with pink flowering trees. At the end of the road was a beautiful picturesque mansion surrounded by a lush garden and a fountain in the front yard. The driver parked and Penelope lead the way up the steps. "Well, what do you think, my dear?"_

" _This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Emma said truthfully, gaping at everything around her. The front door opened and a tiny little kitten came barrelling to welcome Penelope home. "Wait, is that a baby Jaguar?"_

" _No, it's a Persian Leopard. My little darling, this is Emma. Emma, this is Perry. Come on, let's show Emma around." Emma's eye twitched watching her make kissy faces to a baby leopard. She followed her new employer into her house, jaw dropping yet again at seeing the elegant beauty of the interior. Leopard printed rugs made a walkway across the polished white floors. Tapestries and elaborate animal paintings hung on the walls, as well as certificates and achievements. Great glass chandeliers were in nearly every room downstairs. Penelope possessed over a dozen different rooms: a kitchen, bigger than any one Emma had ever seen, a pantry as big as the kitchen itself and fully stocked, an electronic gameroom and a pool hall, a parlor with a fully stocked bar, an indoor swimming pool, an indoor jacuzzi, not to mention the pool and jacuzzi in the backyard. It was like a dream, too good to be real. Emma's room was large and nicely decorated with dark wood furniture and a giant four poster bed. She now had a walk in closet full of clothes. "I'll admit I did kind of order in some things before we arrived." Said Penelope. "You can decorate however you like and I only estimated your size. Is it correct?"_

 _Emma walked into the closet and looked at the mountain of clothes that were now hers. Mini skirts and jeans and tank tops and t-shirts and every kind of shoe imaginable. They were all the perfect size. "Um...yeah."_

" _One more thing." Penelope said excitedly, pulling her into her new bathroom. It was as big as the bedroom with a glass shower, a massive super soaker tub and all kinds of shampoos and lotions and body washes. "Well, I should let you get settled in. Oh, another thing, can you unzip me?" She turned her back to Emma and the awestruck blonde numbly unzipped the back of her gown. "Thank you." Penelope skipped out with Perry and Emma quickly shed her clothes and took a long soak in the new tub. The scent of roses quickly filled the room and nearly lured her to sleep again, but she managed to wake up and got out to dry off and go sleep in her new bed. It was like sleeping on a cloud._

 _It wasn't until 3 in the afternoon the next day that Emma got up, took a long shower and got dressed. She tried on the sexy lingerie that Penelope bought her and put on some shorts and a tank top before heading downstairs. She found Penelope in the kitchen making cinnamon rolls, grilling up steaks and frying some fries. She was wearing a long white silk robe that was so sheer that you could see the outline and print of her lingerie beneath. She smiled up at Emma and fixed her a plate of the hearty meal. Perry was chasing a little ball around the floor._

" _I'm guessing you didn't go to college, Emma?" Penelope said._

" _Accurate guess." Emma said, eyes glued to the mouthwatering food in front of her._

" _Then we'll change that. I'll have you enrolled in some online classes."_

" _Wait, what?"_

 _Penelope nodded. "There is much you need to learn, Miss Swan. You are going to learn everything there is to know in order to hold this position."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the first time anyone had ever called her Miss Swan. She loved it. It made her feel special, feel bubbly for some reason. Especially when Penelope called her that. That was probably why she loved pissing Regina off so much. It was always Miss Swan when she was annoyed. But Penelope was different. Very different from Regina. Penelope went on to put Emma through school. She paid for private tutors and sessions and went even beyond that to private martial arts instructors. She wanted Emma to learn everything. From cooking, a task they enjoyed together, to fencing to painting. Their relationship became less about employer and employee and more about friendship. Penelope became like family to Emma. The first person to ever give a damn about her and her wellbeing. But it didn't stop there. After a year, Penelope began to teach Emma how to be her assistant when she went off on trips all over the world dealing with business. Emma found that she was actually good at it. The basics anyway. And being Penelope's bodyguard and guest for any public events she needed to attend was interesting as well.

Emma sighed to herself, remembering that glamorous and glorious life. It was amazing to witness and even better to experience. Of course things didn't stay the same way all that time. Her feelings towards her savior started to change even more. With someone as business savvy and beautiful as Penelope Croft, she was bound to get admirers and flirts every now and then. All the time actually. Emma found herself going crazy when she was forced to watch some old guy drool over what she considered hers. Penelope didn't exactly help by wearing little more than nothing around the house. She hated wearing clothes. At first Emma didn't mind, but she started to notice little small things, like Penelope doing yoga in the morning. How toned and flexible her body was. She had a great body. It was amazing. Truly. Not even kidding. Just absolutely fantastic. But Emma figured that a relationship other than friendship was out of the question, so she didn't pursue anything. Until one night where everything changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _It was a gala. Famous inventors and entrepreneurs from all over the world were in attendance. Penelope was stunning as usual in a blood red dress. Emma wore a long sleeved white one and she smiled at all the pretty intelligent people while standing at Penelope's side. The woman's name was Kelsey Mariano, a blonde businesswoman from Europe. She was all over Penelope, trying her best to discreetly push Emma out of the way so she could talk to the brunette alone. Penelope indulged her flirts and even flirted back while Emma silently seethed, growing angrier and angrier until she couldn't take it anymore. She demanded a bottle of liquor from the bar, kicked off her shoes and stormed off to the car._

 _A few minutes later, Penelope came to check on her. "Emma? What's the matter, darling? Why are you sitting in the dark in the car?"_

" _Its nothing. I just needed a break." Emma sighed._

 _Penelope climbed in and sat next to her. "What is it?"_

" _When…" Emma sighed again, trying for all the world to display her feelings. Trying to tell the woman she loved more than anything how much she truly loved her. How she loved her laugh and her smile and how she had made Emma's life worth living. "When you look at me, what do you see?" She asked._

" _The most beautiful woman I've ever met." Came the immediate answer, surprising her. Emma looked over her in shock. "Emma, I have to pander to idiots. It's part of my job. I know it can be frustrating sometimes, but know that I only care about you."_

" _Why didn't you ever tell me?" Emma asked._

" _Because you'd had your heart broken for the first time and it had only been a year since you broke up with the man who you refuse to name. I didn't want to jump your bones while you were so vulnerable. Not that it never crossed my mind." Penelope took her by the chin and kissed her, making her melt. Her lips were so soft, so perfect. She screamed when Emma slammed her on her back in the seat, kissing her again and again._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma closed her eyes and licked her lips, trying to calm herself down. She remembered every second of the first time they made love and every time after that. 6 years. She stayed with Penelope for 6 years, the best time of her life. And then it all came crashing down. Emma still wasn't sure what happened, only that Penelope was terrified and that she needed to get Emma away from the manor. She shoved Emma in a car and the driver roared away. She didn't even get a goodbye kiss. Along with the picture and money, there was one thing Emma took with her. It was a phone. A gold plated phone that Penelope often referred to as her heart. She claimed that it was full of blackmail material for political figures but Emma thought it was just a joke. It was locked and Emma never got the passcode.

Emma took out the phone, turning it over in her hands. She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and cut on the lights. She tried to think of anything and everything that Penelope would use as a passcode. There were 4 spaces. She sat down to the table and made a list of possibilities. It was where Regina found her the next morning, passed out to the kitchen table. Regina hit the table to wake her up and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"Good morning to you too. Couldn't sleep?" Regina asked.

"I was thinking." Emma said, drinking some of the coffee and almost moaning as it raced down her throat. Regina handed her a wet cloth to wipe her face. She must've been crying in her sleep.

"What's this?" Regina picked up the gold phone and turned it over in her hands.

"Penelope's phone."

"I'm guessing you can't get in it." She said, noticing the list of words in front of the blonde.

"Nope." Emma stood up and stretched and drank some more coffee. "It was one of her most prized possessions. She even called it her heart sometimes. Never gave me the code though."

"Hmm." There was a click as the phone was unlocked. Emma dropped the cup of coffee, barely even registering it singeing her legs. "Emma, you idiot, it was your name." Regina handed her back the phone. "You poor thing. What would you do without me?"

Emma took the phone and stared at it. She'd been trying for 4 years to unlock the stupid thing and it was her name the entire time. "Damn you, Penelope." She smiled as she looked through all the pictures and videos of her and Penelope. And Perry of course. Videos and pictures she hadn't even realized had been taken, spanning the entire time they were together.

"You and your girlfriend had a pet leopard?" Regina peeked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we did." Emma whispered, fighting back the tears. She looked up at Regina. "I think you two would've liked each other."

"Oh yeah?" Regina smiled. They both sat down and looked through the phone, laughing together and smiling. Then the queen pointed out the list of new messages. Each one a week after the next.

Emma suddenly stood up when she read the message from only yesterday. _Care to join me for dinner?_ "She's alive."

"Well, text her back."

Emma nodded and quickly sent a message. _Name the time and place._

There was a long pause before there was a reply. _Where it began._

"Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Did I just imagine that?"

"Nope."

"I have to get to New York."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma tossed a couple bags into the trunk. She stood up and faced her son. "You can stay with your grandparents until I get back, Henry."

"But I want to stay with Dad." He whined.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. "Fine, Henry. Stay with Archie for all I care." She looked up as Regina approached with Maleficent. The queen was fumbling and nervous. The dragon seemed amused by Regina's flustered behavior. Everyone knew that Regina had the biggest crush ever on Maleficent but was too scared to admit it, not that the blonde needed to be told. She gave Regina a long kiss and lightly touched their foreheads together as she whispered something to the shorter woman and kissed her again. When Regina stepped away, she was almost completely red. She conjured her bag and put it in with Emma's. "You okay?"

Regina nodded quickly. "But um, I have a very nice welcome home present waiting for me, so let's make this a bit quick?"

Emma smiled. "Don't you worry about that. Think Penelope will like Storybrooke?"

"I am sure that she will."

Emma giddily climbed into the driver's seat. She barely waited for the brunette to get in before roaring off.

"Emma, remember there is a speed limit."

"I know." Emma drove about 30 miles above the speed limit the entire way to a reserved hotel in New York City. Regina was asleep so she checked them in, brought their things up and carried the tired brunette up to their room and laid her on the bed. Then she got ready for her date. She took a shower and put on a long sleeved black dress and her red leather jacket. She was doing her makeup when Regina happened to wake up.

"I don't believe I have ever seen you so excited." The queen commented.

Emma smirked at her. Penelope was alive. She was here. She had been trying to contact Emma all this time but she was too stupid to get the phone open. She was here. Her smirk faded. "What if she met someone else?"

"She didn't or she wouldn't be trying to call you." Regina answered, brushing her hair for her.

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked.

"Because I saw the women in those pictures and in those videos and they absolutely loved each other. There is no doubt in my mind. You shouldn't doubt it either."

Emma nodded. True. She smiled, looking at Regina in the mirror. "You know I once thought about asking you out?"

Regina chuckled. "Maleficent would not have been pleased about that and besides, the only reason you would is because of how much I remind you of Penelope."

"That's not to say that you aren't your own person, Regina." Emma insisted.

"I know." Regina giggled. "I suppose I do have a thing for blondes."

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. Hair brushed, makeup applied. She was wearing a form fitting red dress, and she had to admit, she felt and looked better than she had in years. Her thoughts traveled off, remembering Penelope teaching her about this type of thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Is all this really necessary?" Emma asked, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long blue gown that Penelope had picked out. The brunette looked over before shaking her head and running back to the closet. "This isn't me, Pen. All these dresses and this jewelry. I'm just going to embarrass you."_

 _Penelope stepped out of the closet, carrying a sleek golden dress. "Emma, my sweet, that will be the last thing you do. And besides, every woman loves finery once she tastes it. And you my dear, are true finery in itself." She kissed Emma's cheek and moved to unzip the blue dress so she can try on the next._

 _Emma blushed under the praise but she was not convinced. "I'm not like you, okay?"_

" _Elaborate." Penelope pulled up her chair with a smirk, watching intently as Emma stepped out of the dress and slide into the next. This one fit better but Penelope still did not look satisfied._

" _I'm not as beautiful or charismatic. I'm just not cut out for this. I grew up on the streets, remember?"_

 _Miss Croft made a scoffing noise as she walked around the blonde, stopping in front of her, so closely their chests were nearly touching. "Miss Swan, you are everything to me. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You may not see it, but I do. I don't know how to make you understand how incredible a person you are and your appearance only shows the world that." Emma swallowed. "Fine. If you don't want to go to the banquet, then you just will have to make me dinner and endure a long night of lots of sex."_

" _I can definitely do that."_

" _Good, I want lobster. And I want you to cook it naked."_

 _Emma smirked. "Any excuse for us not to wear clothes, huh?"_

 _Penelope kissed her lips. "Absolutely. I don't know why you ever bother. We always end up taking them off anyway…" she grinned._

" _True. But is it bad if you miss the banquet?"_

 _Penny shrugged and started to get undressed. Emma shook her head with a laugh and followed suit. She raced the brunette down to the kitchen pantry. Inside were shelves and refrigerators stocked full of every kind of fruit and vegetable in the world. She even had a fish tank full of fresh lobster as it was one of her favorite foods. She chose two of the largest and Emma fished them out for dinner. Penelope watched her intently all throughout the making and eating of dinner. Emma was barely finished before she was practically attacked._

 _That was the way it was for them. So carefree, so loving. Emma couldn't imagine a better time in her life. Except perhaps when Henry found her, but those memories were changing. He was changing, and she wasn't sure anymore. That night with Penelope had indeed been long and full of lovemaking but that didn't mean she could miss her lessons in the morning. Penelope was fascinated with ancient European culture so when Emma had mostly mastered fencing, she hired a swordmaster from somewhere to teach Emma to use a longsword like ancient knights used to and Emma practiced all morning with it._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That was how Emma knew how to fight so well. She smiled at her reflection. "I'm coming, Penelope."

"She's waiting." Regina whispered. "Oh and one more thing. If you sleep with her don't forget we only have this room for a night. I am a queen and I don't appreciate being kicked out."

Emma laughed. "I'm not going to sleep with her. Not tonight. Maybe. I just…"

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. Just give her a punch for me for making you wait 4 years." Regina said as she left the bathroom. Emma grabbed her purse to follow. She grabbed her phone and Penelope's and some cash.

"Thank you again, Regina." Regina gave a dismissive wave of her hand as she fell onto one of the beds and started talking on the phone. No doubt to Maleficent. Emma smiled and headed out. When she stepped outside the hotel, a black town car was waiting for her with a driver standing next to it, holding a sign with her name. She climbed into the car and sighed. It had to be the same one they'd met in. Could it? Maybe she was imagining things. She shook her head and attempted to calm down her excitement.

A few minutes later, she had arrived. She skipped the line just like before, told the waiter her name and who she was meeting and she was quickly escorted through the restaurant. A woman was sitting in the very same chair Penelope had sat in. Her skin was no longer as tanned. Her hair was no longer a chocolate brown, but a deep gold. It had grown much longer too. But as soon as she looked up and Emma recognized those green eyes, she knew that it was her Penny. Penelope's eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. She quickly rose to her feet. She had lost weight too. "Emma." The breathless whisper that escaped her lips was one full of hope, of happiness.

Emma all but ran into her embrace. She sighed as she held her woman in her in her arms, enduring disbelieving fingers to run through her hair and soft lips repeatedly placing kisses against her cheek. She kept whispering Emma's name, as if to reaffirm that she was truly here.

"It's me, Pen. It's me." Emma said. Penelope moved back, holding her at arm's length to get a look at her.

"You have never looked more beautiful." Penelope said, crying despite herself. Emma picked up a napkin to gently dab at her eyes. "Who am I kidding, you could've come in naked and covered in horse shit and i still would've kissed you."

Emma smiled. "Then if you're so happy to see me why did you send me away?"

Penelope's smile faded. She sat back down and Emma took the seat across from her. "I made a bad deal. A few actually, that I had to pay for. Some of those that got the bad end of those deals didn't want money."

"They came after you?" Emma asked.

"That's why you had to leave. That's why you had to take the phone. I had to disappear and I wasn't going to have you living in some wretched hut in some village in the backwoods of China." Penelope sighed and downed a glass of wine. "You deserved better and i swore that I would take care of you. It wasn't until last year that my name was cleared and everything taken care of." she leaned her elbows on the table. "I had to sell the house. It was just enough to replenish my funds and I tried to find you again." Emma pulled out her phone and placed it on the table. Penelope smiled. "You kept it safe."

"You did all of that to protect me?"

"I would've done a lot more if it was within my power." Penelope looked up at her. "You are my heart, and if I have to rip you out of my chest to keep you beating, then so be it." she poured herself another glass of wine, but Emma put her hand over it for before she could drink it.

"I have spent the last 4 years without you, Penelope Croft. In those 4 years, I have lived alone in a tiny apartment on the south side of New York. I worked as a bail bondsperson. I couldn't stand being anyone's assistant but yours." Penelope tilted her head as she spoke. "My son found me. He took me to my parents in the strangest little town in Maine you could ever find. I made a mortal enemy, who then turned into my best friend. I found my son's father again. I shot him in the hand and both of his feet. I have gone to another world, which may sound strange but if you've been to a town called Storybrooke, you would more than understand. I made out with a pirate, I had fights with my parents and my son, I almost lost my son, almost got imprisoned and killed several times. And yet every night I thought of you. I dreamt of you. I tried to forget you. I hated you, even when I still loved you because you are my only love and these 4 years of trials and tribulations do not compare to not knowing. I didn't know if you were alive or dead, imprisoned or free." She moved her hand away and leaned back in her seat. "Also, instead of buying a gold plated piece of high tech shit, maybe buy a regular phone that shows you the text messages when the phone is locked. We both know I would've never come up with something so simple for a password. Now, tonight you are not going to drink another glass of wine because I'm sure it's probably your third or fourth. No, you are going to call the waiter and pay for this and we are going to find a hotel room so I can rip your clothes off. And you are going to let me do anything I want to you because we have 4 fucking years to make up for...with fucking."

A smirk slowly spread across Penelope's lips. "I am a very wealthy woman...again. I do not take orders from anyone."

Emma stood up, smiling herself, almost shaking with excitement to have Penelope back again. "You **will** follow mine. Now pay the place so we can go." Penelope leaped up and laid some cash on the table. Emma took her hand and lead her to the car. Once inside all bets were off. Hands groped and tore at fabric to get to the soft flesh beneath. Penelope accidentally bit Emma's lip twice trying to kiss while opening the back of her dress so she could slide her hands under and fondle the soft breasts beneath. Several minutes had gone by before either realized that they hadn't told the driver to go anywhere. Penelope gave him directions to some hotel nearby. They had to quickly fix their appearance before making their way to a quickly bought room. It wasn't quite the reunion Emma had planned, but she wasn't going to waste it. She would take what she could get it.

/

It was very late, about 3 in the morning by Emma's last check of her phone. She was naked, laying across the bed with her head laying on Penelope's bare stomach.

"Tell me about your son." Penelope said, running her fingers through silken blonde tresses. "What's his name? Is he like you?"

Emma smirked. "His name is Henry, and no. He's the epitome of his father. Lately he has been a little imp though. He won't listen to me or his adoptive mother. Regina is at her wit's end."

"Regina." Penelope scoffed. "I don't know many biological mothers who are on first name basis with the adoptive mother of their children."

"She's my best friend." Emma replied. "She's also the former mortal enemy I mentioned earlier. Once you get to know her she's wonderful."

"Not more wonderful than me." Came the soft retort.

"You're coming home with me, I hope you know that." Emma sat up and looked at Penny. "I'll show you things you wouldn't believe."

"Like what? You make this town seem almost magical." Penelope laughed…

/

"Holy shit!" Penelope screamed. Emma grinned, stopping the car on the edge of town. Maleficent roared as she dove out of the sky flying towards them at high speed, only to stop at the last second and land with a thunderous crash. She started sniffing around the small car, trying to pry open the door to get at Regina.

"Alright, alright. Move so I can get out." Regina commanded with a laugh. She got out of the car and the dragon suddenly grabbed her in both paws. "Wait, what? Mal, wait!" She screamed as the dragon took flight, disappearing with only a few flaps of her wings.

"What in bloody hell was that?!" Penelope demanded.

"That, my dear Penny, was a dragon. Regina's girlfriend." Emma grinned, starting the car again.

"You were serious. Magical creatures and storybook characters. You were bloody serious."

"Absolutely. Here's a list." Emma handed her a piece of paper telling her names of most of the town citizens and their storybook counterparts. She didn't want to worry Penelope about meeting anyone right now, but she did go ahead and drive through the town to give her a look.

"Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because no one is who you expect them to be." Emma answered. "People here like to see in black white. My parents are heroes, noble protectors who saved their kingdom many times from evil, and yet they find no fault with stealing a baby from their mother and cursing her and banishing her to another world. Regina, my friend you met-"

"The one with the dragon girlfriend, yes." Penelope said.

"Yes, well, she's the Evil Queen. Or she was. She is a ruthless, cunning adversary. And a wonderful mother and friend." She glanced over at Penelope, smiling at how she was trying to take in everything at once.

"It looks so normal."

"I know. But this town is anything but."

Penelope looked at her. "And you're the... Savior?"

"Yep." She sighed. "My parents made sure I grew up alone and cursed a child for me to make it happen."

"And you have...magic?"

Emma smirked and threw up her hands. The car was engulfed in a white smoke and they appeared parked outside her house.

"Bloody hell!"

She laughed and got out. Her house wasn't a mansion, but it was big and spacious with a nice yard. She carried in the bags and gave her girlfriend the tour. "What do you think?"

Penelope looked around. "Looks cozy."

"You hate it." Emma sighed.

"Emma-"

"You made a face." Emma snapped. She hadn't but Emma was sure that this wasn't up to par with what Penelope was used to. Thankfully, she had magic. And whether Penelope wanted to or not, she was going to live like a queen. She had taken care of Emma so Emma would now take care of her. With a wave of her hands, she turned the house into an exact replica of Penelope's old mansion. She waited several minutes while her girlfriend got over her shock. It hadn't worn off by then so she started unpacking, leaving a shocked Penelope standing in the foyer.

"I'm making fish and chips for dinner. Want some?" Emma asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh because all British people like fish and chips?" Penelope replied. "Emma, this is amazing. How is this possible?"

"Give it a week. You'll get used to it." Emma smiled. They had a lovely dinner with Emma explaining to Penelope exactly what had happened up until Emma came to Storybrooke and to this point in time. It was a long and crazy sounding story but at least Penelope hadn't run away thinking they were all crazy. "So? What do you think?"

"I think I'll wake up and be locked in an asylum somewhere." She said. "This is amazing!"

Emma smiled. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Well, you took my returning a lot better than I thought you would. I expected to be slapped...or worse."

Emma stood up and took Penelope's hand, pulling up as well and cupped her chin. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to ever lose you." A blush creeped up her lover's cheeks and she fell into Emma's embrace. "Go ahead and take a shower if you want. Make yourself at home in your new home." She smiled. "I'll clean up and make sure everything is good down here." Penelope nodded. She walked to the doorway and paused, looking back over her shoulder. "I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled. "I love you too, Penelope." Penny smiled and headed upstairs.

Emma turned and cleaned up the living room and the kitchen. She was a bit giddy to have Penelope back finally. She almost couldn't sit down. She was a bit sad after finding out that Perry had been killed when some guys tried to ransack Penelope's house, only minutes after she sent Emma away. Emma had plans to ask Regina if she could conjure another baby leopard or a baby Jaguar for her beloved. Right now though she didn't think a phone call would be very appreciated. She was sure the queen was busy enjoying her welcome home present from Maleficent. Regina had been nice in meeting Penelope and they had hit off just like Emma had expected. Things felt like they were falling into place. This was how life was meant to be.

A knock at her door made her frown. She went to answer it and wasn't too surprised at seeing her parents. "Where's Henry?" She asked before they could speak.

"He just went to bed. We came to see how you were doing. How was your trip."

"Great. Mission accomplished." Emma shrugged. She didn't want to see her parents right now, much less tell them about Penelope. Or worse: have them meet Penelope.

"What was the mission?" Snow asked.

"To find my True Love."

"Oh, when we can meet him?"

"Her." Emma corrected. "And preferably never."

"Come on, Emma. Please."

"Look, she's in the shower. Maybe tomorrow. Keep Henry until then, or unless Regina comes to get him. I have to go."

"Emma, wait." Snow begged. "Please. Let's have breakfast tomorrow. You can bring your True Love then and we can meet them."

Emma thought about it for a moment. "Only if Regina and Maleficent come." Snow seemed a little confused and a little hurt by her condition, but she agreed nonetheless. Emma closed the door and started to go upstairs. No sooner had she made it to the steps when the doorbell rang. She sighed and opened it. "Neal, what the hell do you want?"

"Look, Emma, I'm sorry about this whole mess, but you know what I want. I want to be a family again. You, me and Henry." He said hopefully. "I've already lined it up to get a house and a job. Please, Emma, give me one more chance."

Emma shook her head immediately. "I'm with someone. And she wouldn't appreciate you coming onto me. In fact, I think you should leave before she finds you here."

"Too late." She heard the click of a gun and turned to find Penelope standing behind her. Dripping wet and wearing only flimsy black lingerie. She was holding a black pistol pointed at Neal's crotch. "So you're Mr. Baby Daddy. I've always wanted to put a bullet in you."

"Where did you get a gun?" Emma asked.

"Whoa! Hey, wait." Neal begged, holding up his hands.

"Neal, Penelope. Penelope, Neal." Emma introduced. "Don't shoot him, baby. He's not worth the bullet."

Penelope sighed. "Fine." She popped out the bullets in the chamber and unclipped the magazine, handing it to Emma. She looked at Neal. "You missed out. You will never have Emma. You gave her up a long time ago. She's mine and trust me, I have more than one gun if you think you can take her." Neal swallowed, staring at her. Emma was busy ogling her ass. She licked her lips. Penelope landed a hard kick to Neal's crotch and slammed the door. "Upstairs. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma smiled.

Penelope took her by the hand and lead her upstairs. "Can you...do other things with your magic?" she sat down on the edge of the bed and Emma got down on her knees in front of her.

"If you mean sexual things, then no. Regina's still teaching me the basics." She removed Penelope's panties and tossed them over her shoulder. She pushed apart Penny's legs but she suddenly found herself flipped, landing on the bed on her back

"No." Penelope snapped. "Tonight I want to taste you. It gives me great joy knowing that your former lover is in pain and he will never taste your sweetness again." She grinned up at Emma. "Nothing will ever separate us again."

"Agreed. Now stop talking and start eating." She removed her clothes with a snap of her fingers and pushed Penelope's head between her legs. Penelope's tongue wasted no time and Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Oh yeah. It's definitely good to have you back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Emma was up bright and early. For once, her dreams couldn't compare to the real thing. Penelope was back and that was literally all she could think of. She was the first to awaken, smiling at Penelope curled up in her arms. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her job, for all the comforts it provided, had been a pretty hectic one and it took its toll on her lover after all these years. When she slept though, everything just melted away, and Emma loved seeing it. She closed her eyes again, enjoying feeling Penelope back in her arms.

"When is breakfast?" Came the muffled question.

Emma smiled. "It's pretty early. Won't be for another 3 hours." She answered after checking her phone.

"Why are you awake?" Penelope grumbled, trying to curl herself around Emma tighter. Emma chuckled and pulled her close.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"What?"

"Meet my parents." Emma answered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Penelope asked. "I already hate them for abandoning you and I don't need their approval. It's sort of a whatever situation."

"True." Emma conceded. She couldn't help adding. "I missed you. Very much." Penelope sat up, looking her in the eye. "It felt like hell with you gone. I um, I stopped taking my lessons. I could've gotten a real job in business with everything you taught me but...I didn't want to do it without you. I thought you just didn't want me anymore."

"Never think that." Penelope commanded. "You are a part of my heart. In fact, you are all it contains. I don't care about the money, Emma. Or the fame, or the big mansion. We could be living in a box without a dollar to our names and I don't think I would really care. As long as you are with me, nothing else matters." Penelope buried her face in Emma's neck. "By the way, you're starting your lessons again."

"Whatever."

A few hours later, she was waiting downstairs ready to go to Granny's. She had chosen something a little more to what she wore when she was with Penelope, casual but fashionable. It was a black sleeveless shirt with dark jeans, a flannel shirt tied around her waist, and black heels. Her hair was perfectly done and she put on a little bit of makeup. She and Regina had made plans to arrive a half hour ahead of schedule so they could get some peace before the suspected travesty of the family breakfast. And now they were late because Miss Perfect wanted to spend an extra hour in the shower having sex. "Penny, baby, come on. We're late." She called upstairs.

"I'm coming." Penelope strutted downstairs. She was wearing open toe heels, fitting blue jeans, a white shirt with a stylish casual red blazer. Her makeup was immaculate and her hair had been a beautiful blend of gold and brown. She was breathtaking. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Emma pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Come on. We're late. Regina adores people being punctual."

"Regina this. Regina that. Do I need to have a talk with Regina?" Penelope asked with a playful smirk as they stepped onto the porch.

Emma locked the door and took the hand of her love as they walked into town. "Regina is only a friend. You know that."

"A very beautiful friend." She pointed out. "But I do like her. She's very smart. I like that."

"Of course you would." On the walk to the diner Emma pointed out the people and introduced Penelope to them, allowing her to meet these fairytale characters come to life. When they arrived at Granny's her eyes were immediately drawn to Ruby and Emma felt a familiar prick of jealousy.

"My, you are stunning, darling." Were the first words out of Penelope's mouth.

"This is Ruby Lucas." Emma said. "AKA Little Red Riding Hood."

"AKA werewolf." Ruby added, letting her eyes flash golden.

"That's a neat twist to the story. You have to show the wolf part sometime." Penelope looked at Emma. "That is so cool."

"I'd be glad to." Ruby smiled. "Um, this way." She escorted them to a table where Maleficent and Regina were already seated, the blonde fussing over the brunette.

"You said I hadn't hurt you." Mal hissed.

"You didn't. It was one bite." Regina said, sipping her tea. They looked up as Emma and Penelope approached.

"Penelope?" Mal said, rising to her feet.

"Maleficent?" Penelope smiled.

Both Emma and Regina frowned and exchanged looks. "You two know each other?"

They laughed. "Of course not." Mal chuckled.

"Although it is an honor." Penelope reached out to shake the blonde's hand. "Or should I bow? I'd hate to offend a dragon."

"Nonsense. Sit." Mal smiled.

Penelope smiled in return as Emma pulled out her chair and she sat down. Emma sat next to her.

"So, Penelope, will you be staying in Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Wherever my Emma is, is where I'll be." Emma grinned proudly. "And besides, this place is a living fairytale land. How could I leave?"

"Not the reaction one expects when meeting a dragon." Mal smirked.

"I never believed in magic as a child." Penelope said. "Magic never put food on the table or helped me pay the bills. Never was a reason too. Until I felt it of course. The night I met Emma." She smiled at the blonde. "And everything changed."

"Oh you're so adorable." Maleficent grinned.

"But what about your business?" Regina inquired. "You've been absent for 4 years. Were you able to get everything back?"

Penelope nodded. "My companies can run themselves without my intervention for another decade if need be and yes, I was able to get everything back, minus my house and my Perry."

"And if those 10 years were to expire?" Regina prompted.

"It would go to the person I named my benefactor and they would inherit everything I owned, all the money, all the companies, everything."

"Who is that?"

"Emma of course." They all flinched when Emma spat her coffee across the table...onto Regina. Regina glared at her as she cleaned herself and the table.

"Pen, are you serious?" Emma turned to look at her, not quite believing her words.

Penelope frowned in confusion. "I don't understand your shock. Surely this was expected, Emma."

"No! It wasn't!"

"Emma, please stop screaming."

Emma took a deep breath. "We-we never discussed that."

"There was nothing to discuss."

"You are talking about just giving me billions of dollars like nothing." Emma Swan. A billionaire. That just didn't seem to go together.

"It should not surprise you, Miss Swan." Maleficent added. "You are hers and she wants to take care of you. Just like if certain circumstances were to befall me, half of my hoard would be split between Lily and Regina." There was a loud crunch as Regina crushed her glass. Maleficent frowned and cleaned up the tea and healed the queen's hand.

Regina looked at her. "Maleficent, your hoard fills an entire mountain."

Maleficent grinned. "It does, doesn't it?"

"But why-" the dragon put a finger to Regina's lips.

"Because taking care of the woman I love and my child are my greatest desires. It doesn't matter if you need the hoard. It will merely be there if you do." She exchanged looks with Penelope. "They believe money is so important."

"Says the dragon." Penelope smirked.

"Says the business woman." Mal replied.

Emma and Regina were still reeling by the time the Charmings and Henry arrived. As it turns out, Henry had invited a guest of his own, Neal, who was smart enough to sit as far away from Penelope as he could. Snow inquired about Penelope and her life with Emma and the brunette replied in kind of how they met, all of the ways she took care of Emma and trained her in various subjects, how they traveled all over the world and how Emma helped her with business. Henry perked up when she talked about their pet leopard and Emma learning to fight from a master.

"No wonder you were able to kick Charming's ass." Regina snickered.

"I don't believe we've ever had a fair contest." Said David.

"It wouldn't be fair." Emma smirked. "I need to fight someone of skill for it to be fair." She smiled at Penelope, who returned it.

"You were an orphan like Mom?" Henry asked.

Penelope nodded. "I still am, darling. I never found my parents. Don't really want to meet them either."

"Why not?"

"What need was so great that I had to be cast away?"

"Maybe they wanted to protect you." Snow suggested. "Or they did what they thought was best."

"Best for who?" Emma asked, meeting her mother's eyes. Snow swallowed a bit, knowing the reply was a barb at them. "And besides, I wish we could meet them." Emma continued. "To thank them."

"I'll bet they'll feel like asses once they realize their daughter is rich." Mal laughed. "I would pay to see that."

Penelope smiled. "Me too, Dragon."

The breakfast was going surprisingly well. Emma nor Penelope made no attempt to hide their dislike of the Charmings giving Emma up and Penelope made no attempt to be really nice when she clearly didn't like them either. She and Regina were having a bit of a game, throwing shade back and forth at her parents. Emma hardly minded. Henry was a bundle of questions and Penelope was kind to him. Emma kept him from probing too deeply at old wounds in case Penelope got upset. Neal for the most part remained silent, listening to Emma's suitor talk about her wealth and prosperity while he didn't even have a job or a house at the moment. That was like icing on the cake. After a while, Emma got tired of it and announced that she and Penelope were leaving. She stood up and held up her hand. Penelope took it and stood up as well.

"We best be off. I have to finish giving Penny the tour. Sorry to eat and run."

"Why don't we have a dinner tonight and you can show us the skills with a sword that you learned." Maleficent suggested.

"Oh no. I have to save my energy now." Emma grinned slyly at Penelope, ducking a smack from the brunette.

"Do it. It's been a very long time. You used to love your lessons." Penny urged.

"How about we make it interesting?" Regina chimed in. "Emma vs Charming vs Neal. I bet $50 on Emma."

"A tournament." Penelope smirked. "At our house. We can make dinner."

"Do you two have enough balls to fight?" Maleficent looked at the men. Charming agreed quickly. Neal was less than enthusiast, but Henry's encouragement made him agree. "Then it's settled." She stood up and offered her hand to Regina, helping her up as well. "Make something made of meat." The pair vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"I like her." Penelope whispered.

"I like her too." Emma said. "When she pays the bill!"

Penelope scoffed and laid a few hundreds on the table, not that their meal cost that much. Emma waved her hands and they reappeared on the street, on the road to town hall.

"So? What'd you think of my parents?" Emma asked as they walked.

"A bit pretentious. Noble. Self righteous." Penelope shrugged. "Nothing at all like you. Except the noble part perhaps."

"And Henry?" Emma inquired. He would be spending the rest of the weekend with his grandparents and the next week he would be with Regina. As of a conversation a while ago between his mothers, Regina had consented to allowing Emma half of his parental rights. He was good today but she knew that he wouldn't stay that way for long. Ever since Neal had arrived her son had changed from the good boy Regina raised him to be, to a rebellious and hard little boy that didn't want anything to do with his adoptive mother or even Emma at times when she went against her parents.

"He isn't like any of you as far as I could tell." Penelope said. Emma knew her girlfriend was perceptive, probably knew that he had been going through a bit of a change.

"Yeah, he takes after his father mostly I think. He's different too. I don't know why, but…"

"Only he can say." Penelope kissed her cheek.

Emma nodded. "Come on, let's go steal some of Regina's apples."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma went into the bedroom and reached under the bed, pulling out a long case. She flipped it open. Inside, was a longsword, crafted from Italian steel, the best that Penelope could afford. The hilt was wrapped in white leather and the blade was long and engraved with her signature inside a swan design. It was gift for her 23rd birthday. She picked it up, smiling at how well it fit in her hands. It had been made for her. She stood up and swung it in a wide arc. It was made just for her.

"A blade for a knight." Penelope said, standing in the doorway in a red lingerie. She wasn't going to get dressed until the last minute. "Or perhaps...a queen?"

Emma scoffed. "I'm not a queen. My mother might be a princess but that's as far as she got."

"I thought she did unseat Regina."

"For all of 5 minutes and yet people still refer to her as a princess." Emma countered, looking at the sword again. "If we were back in that world...do you think I could rule?"

"I think you can do anything." came the immediate reply. "My big, strong warrior." Penelope to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled Emma into her lap. "You can do anything, Emma, I know you can. Anything you set your mind to."

Emma leaned her forehead against hers. "What do I get if I win tonight?"

"Me, of course." Penelope smirked cheekily. "Any way you want me. As long as you want me. As **hard** as you want me. Unless you want something else-"

"No!" Emma almost shouted. "There is no greater prize."

Penelope smiled and kissed her. "Then your prize will be me. You should do your stretches. You know how I love to watch."

"No, you are going to finish dinner. It was your idea to cook when we could've ordered Granny's, so hop to it. I'll be down in a little bit." Penelope pouted prettily but still managed to skip out of the room. Emma smirked and started to do her stretches. Her thoughts were swept away to how just a few days ago she thought she would never see Penelope again. She thought the woman was gone. The Woman who she would never find again. And now she was back. They were together again and Emma felt whole for once since the day they parted ways. Penelope was home. Emma was home. Before, Emma had just been scrambling through life trying to be a mom to a son she gave up, a savior to a town of people she barely knew and a daughter to parents she'd only just met. And yet none of that could compare to what she felt now. Happiness. True happiness. It made her shudder. She knew it was probably bad to think of her happiness coming only when she and her lover were reunited instead of when she found Henry, or rather he found her, but it was the truth. No one knew her like Pen. No one loved her like Penny. No one had given and taught Emma more than Penelope Croft. She was her other half, her missing piece, her purpose. Penelope was everything, and Emma would never let her go again.

The swords sang as they clashed together. Emma kicked Neal in the chest, knocking him out of the way and expertly deflected a blow from her father. **She was going to fight her hardest for her woman.** She ducked another swing, and another, spinning backwards to knock Neal's sword out of his hands. **They would never be separated again.** She and Charming went back and forth, a blur of blades. **Being the Savior no longer mattered. Her parents could hate it. Henry could hate it. The world could hate this one fact.** Emma rolled beneath the next thrust, landing a hard shot to Charming's leg and another to his back. He brought his sword to block her and pushed her away. **But it didn't matter. Only one truth remained.** Emma spun, ducking another blow and swung her sword in a wide arc, disarming her father. She brought her sword up to his neck, a smile touching her lips. She looked up at the porch, meeting Penelope's eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. Pride, happiness, excitement, all reflected in those green orbs. Emma had once thought that Penelope was everything she wasn't: powerful, resilient, smart, beautiful. Now she realized...Penelope was everything she could become. She **would** become. And now they could continue to grow together. But she knew that even though she didn't want to be the Savior anymore, it didn't mean she would not be needed. Something was always happening in Storybrooke. And when something else happened, Emma knew she could count on her friends and family for help, but for every other second of every day, she needed Her Woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review please. I've never done a Emma/OC story and decided to try my hand at it. Hope you all like it. I could continue it if you like, just send me a review or a PM to tell me what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma opened her eyes she was standing in the main square of Storybrooke, just in front of the clocktower. The streets were dark and silent.

"You can't change who you are, Emma." Merlin stepped out of a nearby building. "You are the Savior."

"I am **a** savior. I saved everyone from the first curse. My job is done." Emma said.

"We both know it's not as simple as that."

"Who I am is Emma. I can be **what** I want now."

Merlin sighed. "We don't get to choose our fates, Emma. I wish that we could, but your destiny is set."

"Penelope Croft is my destiny. I don't need a pep talk, Merlin. I **know** who I am." A second later Emma found herself back in her bed, covered in sweat. Penelope was gone. "Penny!" She yelled. She scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom. Penny wasn't inside. She ran downstairs to find the brunette busy making a pot of tea. She was shocked when Emma ran into the kitchen and hugged her.

"Emma, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Emma sniffed as Penelope sat her down to the table. "Just had a weird dream."

"What was it about?"

Emma sighed and looked up into bright green eyes. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Not really, no." Emma laid her forehead on the table. "But...if I do have a predetermined path in life, or even someone or something choosing my path, then I'm glad they lead me to you." Penny stroked her hair before getting back up to fix them some tea. "Here, drink this, it'll calm you down." Emma sipped the hot tea and sighed.

"Thanks, Pen." Her lover only nodded. Something so simple as making some tea, so maternal, so nice, meant the world to Emma. It was one of the many things about Penny she'd missed. Not only that, but now that she thought about it, Penelope truly was her everything. Once she was almost a mother, then a friend, then a teacher, then a sister, then a lover and finally...everything. Emma took Penelope's hand. The brunette furrowed her brows, looking concerned. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Be mine. Be my wife, forever. You're all I've ever wanted, Pen, and all I ever will want. I know this is hardly worthy of you, a proposal like this, but…"

Penelope squeezed her hand and nodded to her tea. "Drink, Emma, and calm down."

Emma obeyed but she looked down, feeling like she'd been rejected. It stung like words couldn't describe. She drank the tea and quickly went upstairs, hoping to make it to the bathroom before Penelope so her girlfriend wouldn't see her cry. She had to fight hard not to burst into tears and hold them back, forcing a smile as she stepped back out, finding Penelope on one knee before her.

"I **do** want to marry you, Emma. Don't ever think I don't." Penny said. "I just wanted to be the one to ask you is all. Look at me." Emma looked into her eyes. "If it's what you want, then let's get married. I had this whole thing planned out. I was going to take you to London and propose at the top of Big Ben or the Marble Arch. I am serious, I had everything planned."

"Then I go and ruin it."

Penny shook her head. "Never." She held up a little black box and opened it. Emma's jaw dropped at the sight of the giant diamond. Exquisitely and no doubt handcrafted was the band, also inlaid with diamonds and moonstones and other white gems and a single small blue sapphire resting as the pommel of the sword design in the band. Penny pulled out the ring to allow her to read the inscription. _To Emma Swan, my heart._ "I couldn't think of anything truly romantic to say."

"How much did you spend on this?" Emma asked breathlessly. She knew it was a lot. Penelope had never spared any expense when it came to Emma, for any reason. Frugality was not a word she seemed to know.

"Does it matter? I would sell all of my companies for the money to buy you the perfect engagement ring. Do you say yes?"

"Absolutely." Emma couldn't stop her shaking as her lover slid the ring on her finger. "I have to get you one now."

"Worry about that later, Love. Let's go to bed."

"Bed? We're going to be married. How can you sleep?!" Emma exclaimed as Penny climbed into bed. She leaped onto the sheets next to her and quickly slipped beneath them, wrapping herself tightly around Penelope from behind. "I love you."

"I love you too. Believe me, I'm excited. Just...tired right now. I'll do a cartwheel during breakfast for you."

Emma smiled, but she was a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Go to sleep, Love."

/

The next morning found Emma and Regina sitting to the kitchen table, talking while their girlfriends went on a shopping spree to buy out half the stores. Emma poured them some coffee and sat down.

"You seem happy." The queen commented.

Emma smiled. "I am."

"You know, I don't appreciate you having a bigger house than me." Regina muttered as she sipped her coffee. Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop grinning. "Spill it, Miss Swan, you're about to burst."

"We're getting married." Emma blurted out. "She asked me last night. Well, I asked her first but she had already planned to ask me." The blonde showed off the ring that Penny gave her and Regina examined it with a smile.

"My, it's as big as my rings. Again, not okay with you trying to outdo the queen."

"Do you think Maleficent would make an engagement ring for me to give to Penny?"

"Absolutely. Mal adores Penelope and she loves making jewelry."

Emma smiled as she pulled her hand back. "Where's Henry? I'm surprised he doesn't want to see the house."

Regina sighed nonchalantly. "He's barricaded himself in the idiots' apartment. I'll stop by after our ride and drag him out."

Emma's smile faded. "He's getting out of hand." Her son had already wanted little to do with Regina, and now he was pushing Emma away. It seemed that he didn't want a family that interfered with his perfect vision of a family of heroes. "What are we going to do?" Ever since she quit her job as sheriff and informed her family about her decision to step down as Savior, Henry had been giving her the silent treatment, ignoring her presence and annoying her in any way he could. He had been her strongest supporter when she broke the curse but lately that support had fizzled out. He barely wanted anything to do with either of his mothers anymore

"I don't know, Miss Swan." Regina shrugged. "But I do know that he wants nothing to do with me. I am considering….giving him to you."

Emma immediately frowned. "Regi-"

"It's what he wants."

"If we gave Henry what he wants, he'd been Snow and David's kid. He's just a kid, he doesn't know what he wants."

"A kid that calls his mothers traitors and evil queens." Regina countered. "Yes, he is a child, but he doesn't look like he's going to be changing his mind any time soon and no amount of my disciplining is having any effect. Do you have a better solution?"

"No, but we can't give up on him."

"I know, but my tactics aren't working, Miss Swan." Regina replied. "Perhaps I should let Mal have a go at him…"

"Definitely."

Regina smirked. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Henry can stay with us for the rest of the weekend if she doesn't work. We can come up with a better plan of action then."

Both of them nodded and toasted their coffee. Afterwards, Emma gave Regina the full tour of the place. Regina especially loved the pantry and Penelope's study/library. They took a quick dip in the hot tub and had a quick magic lesson until Mal and Penelope returned, arms laden with shopping bags and plenty more to get out of the car. Not only that, but Maleficent had given Penelope a little kitten. A little leopard kitten. She ended up naming him Harry and had already bought a thousand toys for him. Emma and Regina then got dressed in riding gear and headed down to the stables. Maleficent and Ruby arrived to keep her girlfriend company while she drove down to the stables where Regina, who'd arrived earlier, was already saddling up a brown stallion. Emma chose a white mare and the queen showed her how to saddle it and put on the bridle. They mounted up and took off across the paddock. It was an exhilarating run.

"This is amazing!" Emma exclaimed as they slowed down on the other side of the field. "That was so much fun."

Regina chuckled. "I used to be better, I haven't ridden in so long."

"Snow told me you could ride bareback."

"Could is the opportune word." Regina sighed. "I used to love riding."

"Why'd you stop? I mean, you did put it in the curse. It must've been important to you."

"Your mother." Came the answer. "When she was growing up I often took to riding to escape the castle. Then she learned and tried to follow me on several occasions, so I stopped. She became an excellent rider, trying to win my affection by being good at something I loved. She won over a hundred gold medals and trophies and blue ribbons. By then...I didn't even care anymore."

Emma looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It had nothing to do with you." Regina smiled. "If anything you make me love riding again."

Emma looked back up and grinned, blushing slightly. "Thanks, Regina."

"You're still an idiot."

" **Your** idiot." Both of them grinned and enjoyed their afternoon together. As they trotted back to the stables, Regina suddenly took off, yelling "Race ya." over her shoulder and Emma hurried after her. She didn't catch Regina by the time they made it back to the stables but she mentally gave herself a pat on the back just for not falling off. Regina helped unsaddle and wash down their horses and they walked back to the car.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

Emma sighed. "I had a dream last night. Merlin was in it." Regina immediately paused and looked at her with interest. "He says being the Savior is my destiny and I can't change that. What do you think?"

"I think that whatever is going to happen, will happen whether you believe yourself the Savior or not. We can't change that, but we can choose how to react to it." Regina said wisely. "When Daniel died and my mother was banished, there were a million other paths I could've taken. I could've finally run away, started a horse farm, joined the army, anything. But I chose to become the Evil Queen. You can still choose to be what you want. Besides, the Savior isn't needed often around here anyway. Not anymore at least."

"Is it bad if I want a monster to show up just so I can show off a little to Pen?"

Regina laughed. "Not at all." They got into Regina's car, since she was so adamant about not riding in Emma's "death trap". They discussed more ways to tend to Henry's new rebellious nature when Regina suddenly slammed on the brakes. Across the street a little boy was laying on the ground in the fetal position, covered in large bruises and dirt. As soon as Emma and Regina stepped out of the car, the boys surrounding him took off running. Regina threw out her hand, freezing them in place before following Emma to the little boy on the ground. He wouldn't come out of the little ball he'd curled himself into, so the former sheriff hoisted him in her arms and teleported to the hospital. Whale was quick to take charge of the situation for her. She returned to Regina and found her simply glaring daggers at the three boys she'd apprehended.

"Lost Boys." The queen said. "Won't tell me their names."

"Doesn't matter, a couple nights behind bars will make them think twice about assaulting a boy half their ages."

"Better yet...in the asylum." Regina hissed.

She went her to escort the boys to the sheriff station. David was surprised at seeing them, but after they explained the situation, he was quick to agree to this punishment, although Emma wasn't sure how much good it would do considering the boys had lived for centuries on a dark island under the reign of Peter Pan. A night or two in a cell would hardly make a difference. She stayed to try and ask them why they attacked the little boy, but received no answer, so she left and went back to the hospital.

"How is he? Do we know anything about him? What's his name?" Emma questioned.

"He was beaten pretty badly. Looks like he was picked on a lot. Don't know anything about him, besides an estimate for his age, 5. And he won't talk so I don't know his name." Whale fired off in reply.

"Emma!" Emma turned as Penelope slammed into her, giving her a quick hug before stepping back to look her up and down. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine." Emma said. "Nothing happened to me but we found a boy being picked on. He was in bad shape so I brought him here."

"The poor little thing. Is he alright?"

Emma nodded. "But we don't know anything about him."

"Where is he?" Penelope demanded. "Take me to him." Both Emma and Whale raised their eyebrows, but the doctor escorted them to the room where the little boy lay. He was clearly afraid and kept looking around. He had beautiful bright blue eyes and a full head of curly golden hair. He was terribly cute, but the bruise on the side of his face took away from that. He was pale and much too small for his age.

"He was malnourished as well." Whale said, remaining at the doorway with the blonde.

"We built an orphanage for the Lost Boys." Emma said, crossing her arms. "We keep them fed and clothed. They go to school and participate in sports. Some even found new families. I just don't get it."

"And all those who didn't get adopted?" Whale asked. "Can't imagine they were too happy."

"So they attack a 5 year old kid?"

"The Lost Boys have lived for a long time with harsh rules. Some of them might find it hard to adjust."

Emma scowled. "Adjust my ass." She stepped out of the room and he followed. "Get some doctors and interns and go over there, I'll send Dad later. Check and make sure this isn't happening with any other kids."

"Well, I would love to but I am a busy man and you are no longer the sheriff." He pointed out smugly.

"My best friend is the fucking mayor. Do you really want me to drag Regina into this?" She countered.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll have a report as soon as possible."

"Good." They both turned back to the room where the little boy was laughing at something Penelope said.

"Sure did. They threatened to break me neck when I told them I wasn't pregnant. It was a joke but they didn't think it was funny." Penelope said, her accent thickening unconsciously as it often did when she was speaking to someone from her home country. Emma was even having trouble figuring out what she was saying. She was completely lost when the boy started talking but Penelope seemed to perfectly understand. "This is Emma. She's one of the ladies who saved you this afternoon." The boy looked at her and apparently thanked her but she wasn't sure exactly what he said. "Slow it down, dear, say your T's. Enunciate."

"Thank you." He said slowly, trimming away his accent so she could understand.

"It's no problem."

Penelope smiled. "His name is Rickon and he is lost apparently."

"He's a Lost Boy." Emma explained. "Peter Pan's followers. Or former followers." She looked at Rickon. "Can you tell us the names of the boys who did this to you?"

"Marc and Cam." Rickon answered.

Emma nodded and stepped back out of the room to call Regina. She relayed the news that Rickon was fine and the names of the perpetrators. She left it up to the mayor to decide what to do with them. Rickon however, was another story. He shouldn't go back to the orphanage until they'd gotten everything under control. When she walked back in she couldn't help but smile when she heard the question falling from her fiancée's lips. "How would you like a job?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma smirked, watching Penelope put a bottle of wine on the kitchen floor. Rickon, having been released from the hospital with only minor injuries, was standing next to her, watching her curiously. Regina and Mal were next to her, looking very confused.

"Now." Penelope said. "For this position, you will have room and board, free meals, we'll go shopping for new clothes and you'll be paid every… what's today?"

"Saturday." Emma smirked.

"Every Saturday." Penelope continued. "Your jobs will be simple and your first one is to pick up this bottle of wine and put it on the table." Rickon picked up the bottle...and put it on the table. Penelope handed him $1000. "Time for more shopping!" She raced out of the room while Rickon stared at the money in his hands like it was a piece of gold.

"Excuse me, Penelope, how do I apply for a position?" Regina called as she and Rickon followed the female mogul.

"Congratulations, Savior." Maleficent said, coming to her side.

"What was that, Maleficent?" Emma asked.

"Please dear, call me Mal, and I only wanted to congratulate you on finding her. True Love is highly sought after. Few find it, and those that do are touched forever, in the most magical way." She looked over her shoulder at Regina, eyes sparkling dreamily.

"When did you know?"

"The moment we met. She was different then." The dragon answered. "Soft, and sad, and angry."

"Penelope hasn't changed at all since we met." Emma frowned slightly.

"That's because **you're** the one who's changed, my dear." Mal smirked.

"Um, Maleficent...can I ask a favor of you?" The dragon growled at her. "Mal." She stopped and arched an eyebrow expectantly. "Pen and I are engaged now and I want to get her an engagement ring, except I'm kinda broke and I wouldn't know where to begin looking for one. Regina said you're good at making things, jewelry, weapons, those types of things." Emma said, very much aware of how flustered she sounded and how intensely the dragon was looking at her. "I don't have much money, but I'd pay you."

Maleficent scoffed. "Your green paper has no value to me. Tell me what you want and I'll have the ring done in a week. Consider it repayment for returning my Lilith to me."

"Where is Lily?" Emma asked. She hadn't seen her around much lately unless she was flying by in dragon form.

"She made some friends and they've been causing mayhem in town." The older blonde chuckled deeply. "As all dragonlings do."

Emma smiled. She didn't know how long Rickon would be staying but he seemed to have quickly wormed his way into the fold unintentionally. The four took the little boy shopping. Penelope bought more than enough clothes and shoes and toiletries for him and they set it up in one of the guest bedrooms. Afterwards, they started on dinner and decided to have a movie night. Regina even invited Roland and the 6, (7, counting Harry), enjoyed a pleasant evening together that no one wanted to end. Unfortunately Regina had to go collect Henry and Mal went to find Lily. They took Roland to drop off home, leaving the ladies of the Croft Manor and their newest friends to head to bed. Emma couldn't get over how amazing it was to see Penelope so invested in Rickon. She helped him bathe and washed his hair for him, got him to brush his teeth and floss, and tucked him in wearing his new pajamas. The regal woman had never seemed much like the motherly type to Emma, although she often supported many causes that would help them. She and Penelope tiptoed out after saying good night and Penelope paused before closing the door as Harry ran inside and clambered onto the bed to curl up with Rickon. "Awww." They whispered in unison.

"Be honest with me." Emma said as they got back to their bedroom. "You like him because he has a British accent, don't you?"

Penelope smirked. "That's part of the reason." She admitted.

"What kind of accent is that? I had no idea what he was saying when he was talking to you."

"Geordie. It's a lovely accent. A bit difficult to interpret when they're speaking really fast, but I think it's cute."

"You think everything is cute." Emma got ready to take a shower. She was surprised when Penny didn't join her. When she stepped out, naked and dripping, Penelope was holding her red leather jacket.

"You kept it." She smiled.

"It was a gift from you, of course I kept it." Emma scoffed. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Penelope. "I kept all of you. You were the best part of me. I couldn't get rid of you."

Penelope kissed her cheek. "There's so much we need to catch up on."

"We can start now." Emma grinned. She picked up her woman and placed her on the bed, quickly pushing open her legs.

"No, Emma, wait. I'm all sweaty and I've been walking all day, baby. I should shower first, don't you think?"

"Nope." Emma replied, pouting.

"Then come join me, my knight." Penelope raced into the bathroom and Emma grinned, chasing after her. It was so wonderful to have Penelope back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning her girlfriend was the first one up. She walked downstairs to find Penelope and Rickon hard at work in the kitchen making breakfast. They were laughing and dancing to a radio nearby and the air was filled with aroma of waffles, bacon and hashbrowns. Penelope was making scrambled eggs and Rickon was pouring batter into a waffle maker. Emma smiled. She couldn't **stop** smiling at Penelope's antics. Harry, their little cub was already snacking away on a bowl of filet mignon. She leaned against the doorway and watched Penelope finish the eggs and help the little one finish his part of breakfast. Afterwards they laid everything down in a beautiful spread, almost impeccably perfect.

The breakfast was delicious and Emma took the opportunity to inquire about Rickon and his current life at the orphanage. It was a dreary tale. As the smallest and youngest he was the brunt of bullying and ostracizing. It struck a chord with both Emma and Penelope alike because the both of them knew the feeling all too well. That feeling of being alone and unable to connect with anyone. Emma could see the sadness in her lover's eyes. Rickon didn't seem to understand why it was upsetting her. He'd accepted it as life being what was it, that this was normal and there was no way to change it. It made Emma angry to think of anyone picking on the sweet little boy. When breakfast was over, Emma took him upstairs and showed him the sword Penny had made for her. He was utterly fascinated with it.

"Would you like to learn?" She asked.

"How to use this?"

"How to use any sword. Would you like that?"

He nodded quickly, watching as she conjured two wooden swords. "Why are they wooden?"

Emma smiled as she explained. "You train with a wooden sword that's heavy, and the real sword will eventually be as light as a feather." He grinned as he took one of the swords. It was a bit heavy for him but he managed to pick it up with both hands. "Good job. Let's go into the back and get started, huh?" They walked back downstairs and into the backyard and she instructed him on swordplay. She found it more fun that she thought it would be, teaching the excited little boy about something she loved. No matter how many times he was knocked down or the sword knocked out of his hands, he was always ready for another round. He was resilient, she had to give him that. Then to her surprise, he ended up winning the last round when she tried to duck one of his swings and only ended up with his sword at her throat. "You are a fast learner, aren't you?"

He grinned even harder and dropped his sword, arms shaking with fatigue. Both of them were covered in sweat and instead of taking a shower, Emma had a lazier idea. They jumped into the pool instead. After Penelope cursed at them for tracking water into the house, they really did take a quick shower and helped Penelope clean up where afterwards Rickon fell asleep on the couch with Harry.

"I don't want to send Rickon back to the orphanage." Penny said softly, watching the little boy sleep on the end of the couch with the leopard cub curled around him.

"You've known him for two days, baby."

"So? But he's such a small boy and those other boys were so mean to him."

"You grew up in the foster system too. You know assholes come in all shapes, sizes, ages and ethnicities." Emma scoffed.

Penelope sighed and crossed her arms. "What if he stays with us for a while? You know, even without the fake job."

Emma turned to look at her. "Pen-"

"I'm not asking to adopt him. Technically I could do that whether you said no or not, I'm asking that he stay here until we find him a suitable place that isn't that orphanage where he'll constantly be picked on. He'll be safe here."

Emma looked up at her, realizing that it was a similar situation to when she found Emma. Penelope saw someone who needed help and offered help in any way she could. She was simply that kind of person, and Rickon obviously shouldn't go back to that orphanage. At least not until Whale gave his report. "How about this? He can stay for now. Later today, I'll go talk to Archie and Regina and see if there is any other way we help Rickon."

Penelope smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Emma. I'll go take him upstairs."

"I'll do it. Sit down, relax." Emma said, going to pick up Rickon. He was lighter than he looked, which reminded her about Penelope's weight loss. She didn't really mind, although she did like the extra meat her girlfriend used to have. With the way she ate she'd have it back in no time. Still, it worried Emma. She wanted both Penelope and Rickon to be as healthy as possible. Maybe they needed a workout regime. Emma carried Rickon up to his bedroom and tucked him in. He wouldn't be out for long but she made sure he was comfortable. Harry once more curled up under the little boy's chin. She smirked and left the room, finding Penelope sitting on the couch on her phone. Her tone was all business. Emma crouched down on her knees in front of her, watching as her girlfriend turned into the complete boss that she was. It would've been better to see her do it in the office, in person. She still remembered the day Penelope had shaken up her office completely because of a horrible quarter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Emma tried her best to pull down her skirt, sitting in the soft leather chair of the massive office that belonged to Penelope Croft. Her girlfriend/employer owned a small skyscraper as a second base of operations, the main office being located in London, and her office, a beautifully furnished penthouse-like room, was on the top floor. It was overflowing with elegance and class, just like Penelope did. Penelope herself was seated in her throne-like desk chair, looking through a stack of files. She was dressed immaculately in a little black dress and a white blazer. Not a hair was out of place or a stray mark of make up. She was in all business mode, one of Emma's favorite modes._

 _The blonde was wearing a white pencil skirt, matching blazer and blue shirt underneath. She hated wearing things like this but she had to dress professionally whenever they visited the office. "Baby, what are you going to do?" She whispered, moving to the seat next to Penelope's._

" _Fire some people and hire some new people because apparently the old ones decided to introduce a new strategy of their own design that is costing my company money." Penelope replied without looking up. Oh boy. She was mad. Emma smirked a little to herself, almost hoping she would stay mad until they got home for rough and angry sex._

 _Emma turned to the door as the first victim walked in. It was a young guy, someone Penelope had appointed to manage her company's day to day business while she was gone. She had a specific way of doing that and he seemed to think that he knew better._

" _Look at these reports." Penelope turned them and he warily stepped up to the desk to do as commanded. "My company's profits have decreased by 47%. I already know why but I'd like for you to tell me your side of this lovely little story."_

" _I'm so sorry, Miss Croft. I just thought that if we expanded, we could take in more money-"_

" _And you used_ _ **my**_ _money to fund your little project without my permission, didn't you?" The man hung his head, flinching as Penelope stood up and walked around her desk. "You will spend the next 2 years paying back what you owe me. Not here, of course. You're fired. I don't care if you're flipping burgers, make sure you set aside some to pay off your debt. It's either that or I sue you and you go to jail."_

 _Emma shifted uncomfortably, watching her girlfriend go through a list of people deemed responsible for the recent significant profit loss. She had already hired replacements and as soon as the last of them filed out, Emma closed all the blinds and locked the doors. Penelope smirked as she sat in her chair and Emma hopped onto the desk, pulling up her skirt to open her legs._

" _My, my, you are soaking wet. Watching people get fired turns you on that much?"_

" _Watching_ _ **you**_ _does."_

" _Mmm." Penny moaned, quickly removing her underwear. She lowered her head between Emma's legs and started licking her like a lollipop. Emma laughed as her head fell back and she gave herself to her love willingly. "Having sex in the office. Naughty, naughty girl." Penelope cooed. "You're so sweet." Emma scoffed and pushed her head back against her center._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love that was passionate and wild and incessant. It was what Emma had always wanted and Penelope more than delivered on that. Emma tilted her head, looking up at Penelope as she ended the call. "Bad news?"

"No, just nonsense." She shrugged.

"How would you feel about Henry coming to stay with us for a little while?" Emma asked.

Penelope shrugged. "It's not my decision. It's yours." She suddenly scowled. "I'm gonna have to wear clothes from now on, aren't I?"

"Yes." Emma laughed. "Unless you're in our bedroom with the door closed I suppose."

Penelope pouted a bit but ultimately shrugged. "Of course he can come live with us, but why isn't he staying with Regina?"

"He won't listen to her, won't listen to **anyone** for that matter." Emma said with a defeated sigh. "I'm gonna try to bring him back around. He used to be such a good kid. I mean, Regina raised him well. After all the curse stuff, it's just been a downward spiral."

"I'm sure things will work out." Penelope kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "You'll figure out something. You always do."

"Thanks, Pen." She nuzzled the older woman's neck like a kitten, basking in the feeling of being in the arms of her woman. She never ever wanted to leave them. She was so happy. They were going to be married, what had always been a secret dream of hers for a long time. To be married to Penelope Croft. To be her one and only forever. What could be better? How could life get any more perfect?

/

A bliss filled week later Emma went to Regina's house to collect the engagement ring from Maleficent. She had only just knocked on the door when her phone rang. "Hello?"

A familiar chuckled rang in her ears. "Hello Emma. You didn't think it was over, did you?"

"Pan. You're supposed to be dead."

"Aye, but I'm not done. You see, I have your girl and both of your little ones." He chuckled again. "Your girl put up quite a fight. Continues to do so as speak." There was a pause and she could hear Penelope cursing and straining. "Bring Regina to the Snow Queen's cave so she can take the spell off Henry and give me my pure heart."

"I'm going to kill you for this." Emma growled, already seeing red. Her woman had been taken. She needed to brought home.

"Is that a threat?" Pan asked.

"No, it's a promise. It's going to be your fate. You made the biggest mistake of your life, Peter Pan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Emma took a deep breath after obliterating her living room. She clenched her hands and ground her teeth, thinking about how badly she wanted to rip Peter Pan apart for what he'd done.

"Are you finished?" Regina asked, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She snapped her fingers, neatly repairing the room.

"No, but the rest of my anger will be taken out on Pan." Emma held out her hand and her sword appeared in it.

"Emma, what are you going to do? Kill Pan?"

"Absolutely."

"Emma, that's a road you shouldn't go down." Regina walked forward to stand in front of her. "We can figure a way out of this. We can come up with plan, maybe get Gold involved, and save Penelope and the kids without killing anyone."

"And you think Peter Pan is just going to go away?" Emma asked.

"Heroes don't kill."

"I don't care about being a hero anymore." Emma replied. "I care about making sure that people know not to touch my woman. I just got Penelope back, you don't know what it's like to lose your entire world. She is everything. I can't go back to being the way I was. I can't! I know it sounds like I'm dependent on her right now, but-but-"

"Hey." Regina dipped her head and forced the blonde to meet her eyes. "No one is going to take Penelope away from you. She is a fighter, just like you. I know you're angry, but you can't let it cloud your judgement. No one is going to hurt Penelope."

Emma shook her head. "He'll try if we don't give him what he wants."

"There must be another way."

"You have an hour to find it or I'm going by myself and when I do, I'm taking his head."

Regina's eyes narrowed, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. In the end she nodded and teleported away. She appeared in her living room to find Mal laying on the couch next to the fire. She recounted the last half hour she had with Emma. "You should've seen her, Mal. I truly believe that she is going to kill Pan."

"This is surprising?" Mal frowned, looking up at her. "I would feel the same were I in her position and Pan had kidnapped you. I would not hesitate to rip his head off his body."

"I know that, Mal, but this is Emma."

"Emma is as human as any of us and clearly Penelope means the world to her, more so than trying to be some perfect princess."

"I get that." Regina sighed. "But it's like everything before now has just been thrown out the window. She didn't even mention Henry."

"Pan needs Henry alive, not Penelope and not Rickon." Mal reminded her. "I say, let the beast loose."

"Are you serious?"

"Indeed. It would be different if this was someone like you, who wanted to be better, learn to be different, but we all know Pan. He's not going to just give up, settle for a life working at a pawn shop with his irritating son. He's going to do everything he can to retain his power, including murder a child. Emma, right now, is not going to give him that option. He laid his hands on her lover, the woman she is going to marry, the woman who changed her life, essentially gave her one worth living…" Mal scoffed. "His life is forfeit. Let her kill him. Or better yet, let **me** kill him because it's been a while since I've ripped someone in half."

Regina rolled her eyes at her lover. To a dragon, all transgressions were paid in blood. There was no dilemma for her, no problem, no reason to try and preserve anyone's life that she didn't want or have to. If Maleficent had her way, she would've killed Pan long ago and it wouldn't disturb her sleep in the slightest. Maybe she was right. Pan wasn't just going to walk away and there was no way they were letting him have Henry's heart. "Alright, we let the Savior lead. Come for backup?"

"Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma lead the way into the cave with Regina and Maleficent following behind her and her parents bringing up the rear just in case. Pan was sitting in the middle of the room, a smug smirk on his face. "Where are they?"

"Welcome-"

"Where is Penelope and my kids?!" Emma roared. Her sword was already drawn and all she needed to do was wait. "You honestly think I'm going to stand here and tolerate you any longer than I need to? Bring them here. Now." She commanded. Pan tilted his head as he surveyed the barely concealed rage on her face.

"No, I'm not going to do that. You look pretty upset. Something wrong?"

"I'm cold." She replied, gritting her teeth, her grip tightening on her blade.

Pan narrowed his eyes at her before looking at Regina. "You're going to remove the spell on Henry and give me his heart."

"I want to know they're alright, first." Regina replied.

Pan snapped his fingers and the trio appeared nearby, along with an armed male guard. The kids looked cold and tired, both shivering and sporting blue lips. Henry looked the best out of all of them. Rickon looked even worse than he did when he was jumped. Penelope seemed to have taken the brunt of the kidnapping. Her right cheek was swollen and she had a black eye as well. If Emma wasn't angry before, she certainly was now. It took only a second. Mal and Regina teleported across the room. Regina grabbed the kids and Mal slew the guard with a well placed punch to the temple and took hold of Penelope. They teleported away, leaving Emma to do what she came here to do. With no hesitation, she rammed the sword into Pan's stomach.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Emma leaned in close to Pan, ignoring her parents. "When you put yours hands on my woman, you decided your fate."

"So much for the Savior." Pan gasped.

Emma said nothing as she wrenched the sword out and swung it again, perfectly cutting off the head of the snake that was Peter Pan. She wiped her sword on his coat and walked out.

"Emma," Snow grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't." She shrugged.

"Why?"

Emma turned around and met her mother's eyes. "He took Henry. He took Rickon. He took Penelope, he **hurt** Penelope! If you thought I was just going to lose her again over the bullshit that comes with being a Savior, then you're wrong and you don't know me at all." She teleported home to take care of her family.

It took a couple hours to get Rickon cleaned up. She got him something warm to eat after a hot bath and wrapped him up on his bed.

"Thank you, Emma." He said softly.

"You're more than welcome, Rick. Get some rest. No one is going to hurt you while I'm around." She smiled as Harry climbed into the bed and curled up with him. She left the room and made her way to the bedroom. Penelope was bundled up as well with an ice pack laying on her face. "Pen, you comfortable?"

"I'm pissed." Penelope said. Emma moved the ice pack and Penelope slowly worked her jaw, wincing at the same time. "If only that asshole hadn't choked me out. I tried to make it to your gun but he grabbed me, I couldn't break his hold-"

"Hey." Emma climbed into bed with her love and kissed her injuries. "You did your best to protect the kids. I wouldn't have expected any less from you."

"I need to get back into shape, back to fighting-"

"No, you don't. I'm here now." Emma assured her. "I will protect you."

"You can't protect me 24/7 and I'll hurt you if you dare try." Her lover hissed. "You're not superwoman, you're Emma Swan and that's all I need you to be. Not a savior, not a hero, just mine. I can defend myself just fine, I'm just out of practice." Penelope turned over, grunting softly as she did so. "Is Rickon better?"

"He's fine."

"And Henry?"

"Regina said he was doing well." Emma got out of bed to remove her clothes. She got back in to spoon her fiancee and kissed her hair. "I killed Peter Pan."

"Am I supposed to bat an eye over that arsehole? Bloody tosser, I want to…" Her lover trailed off on a tangent on the body parts she wanted to remove from Pan and a list of other British curses she didn't really understand.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." Emma promised her.

"Can't promise that, love."

"I'll try. Losing you was like losing my heart. I don't ever want to feel that feeling again." She whispered softly, almost shaking as she remembered all those lonely years without Penelope at her side. She honestly didn't know how she did it.

"Ssh." Penelope rolled into her arms and buried her face in Emma's neck. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I assure you."

"Of course you aren't. I'm not letting you go." Emma kissed the top of her head. "Now, get some sleep. I have something planned for us tomorrow."

"Oh joy."

Emma chuckled softly as she closed her eyes. Almost immediately she found herself on the edge of Storybrooke. It was once again dark and quiet. Merlin was standing next to the town line. "What?"

"What are you doing, Emma? Death was not needed."

"No, it wasn't, but he got the message. Everyone got the message." She snapped.

"What message? That's the message you want to send? To the world, to your family, to your son?"

"Um...yeah." She shrugged. "Don't fuck with Penelope and we won't have any problems. Simple."

"Staining your hands with blood is needless-"

"Send me back, Merlin. I'm done explaining myself to you and anyone else." And instantly she was back in her bed with Penelope still sleeping soundly in her embrace. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. That day she made breakfast in bed for Penelope and Rickon. Then they laid in bed all day, watching movies and eating junk food and playing with Harry. She checked up on Henry frequently, but he shut her out completely. That is, until Mal talked to him. Whatever she said made his attitude change a little bit and Emma took the opportunity that evening to go see her son.

"Hey Regina." She said, walking into the mansion.

"Hello, Swan." Regina called from where she was sitting on the couch, an almost child-like grin on her face as she played with Maleficent's hair who was sitting on the floor in front of her.

Emma smirked at seeing them together. She went upstairs and knocked on Henry's door. When she heard the lock click, she opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." He said, sitting on his bed.

Emma pulled the chair over from his desk and sat down. "What do you think about staying with me for a little bit, hmm? Get to know Penelope a little better?"

"What about your new son?"

"I don't have a new son." She sighed. "Rickon is just staying with us until we get the situation at the orphanage under control."

"And then? You're just going to send him back?"

"We will discuss it then. The kid was jumped and beaten, kidnapped, and beaten again over the last few days, give him a break. And besides, whatever happens is not going to be affected by you. It is Penelope's choice."

He rolled his eyes. "All you ever talk about these days is Penelope."

"Yeah and I'll continue to talk about her as long as you're still acting like a spoiled child."

"I'm not acting like a spoiled-"

"Because all of the attention isn't on you?" She asked. "Because Regina has Mal now and I have Penelope? Look, kid-"

"I don't want to go with you." Henry said firmly. "I just want to stay here."

"Then listen to your mother. Treat her with respect. The respect she deserves. Stop this crazy behavior of yours." She stood up. "I'll call you later then, maybe you can come see the house another time." She made her departure and went back downstairs, finding Mal and Regina cuddling on the couch.

"He didn't want to go?" The brunette asked.

"No. He thinks Rickon is my son and he's mad that I talk about Penelope. I don't get it."

"He'll come around." Regina assured her. "How is Penelope and Rickon?"

"Fine. Pen is still pissed. She wants to learn how to fight again. I told her that I'll fight for her, but she said she would hurt me if I tried to protect her all the time."

"I agree with her. I would do the same if it were Mal." Regina replied, sitting up. "Mal can teach her how to fight again without her getting hurt. You have to trust her. After all, didn't she teach you hot to fight?"

"Well, yeah, but she isn't what she used to be." Before their split, Emma remembered Penelope Croft being fit and strong and actually quite good at mixed martial arts. But that was years ago. She didn't really need any of that hiding out in a village in China. She had lost a lot of weight, was nowhere near as agile as she used to be… except in the bedroom. "I mean, give her a few months she might be, but right now she should be resting and just, I don't know enjoying being with me."

"She can't do both?" The former queen arched an eyebrow.

Emma shrugged. She supposed it was for the best. She looked at Maleficent. "Would you give her some pointers?"

"Why don't you use a potion? Simpler and just as effective." The dragon conjured a small vial in her hand and Emma took it.

"You dragons always try to find the easy way out of things." Regina scoffed.

"Yes, because you humans always try to go about it the hard way. But go ahead, your species knows everything, doesn't it?" The dragon sassed to her lover. She yelped in surprise when Regina jumped on top of her and the pair rolled off the couch, laughing. Mal ended up pinning Regina of course and planted a kiss on her nose.

"You two make me sick. I'm going to go now." Emma smirked as she left and drove home. She walked into the house and found Penelope and Rickon napping on the bed, exactly where she had left them. She lightly touched Penelope's shoulder to wake her up. "Pen, wake up, babe." It took a few shakes to wake up her lover. "Drink this, it's medicine." Penelope groaned as she sat up to drink the potion, making a disgusted face as she did so and laid back down.

"What was that?"

"Something Maleficent gave me. Get some rest." Emma went to change clothes into sweats and a tanktop to climb into bed with Penelope. She wrapped her future wife in her arms and kissed the top of her head. She just wanted Pen to be happy and healthy. If anyone or anything tried to take that from her, she would destroy them. She would tear down everything for the woman in her arms. "I love you, Pen."

"I love you too, Em." Penelope whispered sleepily.

Emma kissed the top of her head again. Everyone was so worried about her staining her hands with blood. She almost scoffed. Blood washes off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
